The ability that is one of a kind
by Darklunaticknight
Summary: Akashi and Kagami are like two polar opposite, Two colours too strong to blend together as one. They have been together for a short period of time and Akashi is too prideful to admit it but deep down he feels insecure that Kagami will leave him one day. How will their relationship turn out and what kind of ability is Kagami's one of a kind ability ?
1. Chapter 1

**Paring : Akashi x Kagami**

**Ratings: M**

**Disclamer: I do not own kuroko no basket in any way**

**Luna: This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me okay ? *shows puppy eyes* And the smut scenes will be in the next chapter. ( There's a reason why this is rated M) *Yaoi fangirl scream* Anyways enjoy :)**

"Bakagami, you're being too unreasonable lately" Akashi simply stated in front of the fuming red-head. "Who's the one that started it?! You obnoxious idiot" Kagami raised his voice. Akashi was quite taken aback by what Kagami had said. Never had Kagami said something like that to Akashi and on top of it raise his voice at him. Well, no one could raise their voice at him. Akashi simply glared at kagami and without another word stomped off in the opposite direction.

They had been fighting just a moment ago over something so trivial that normally no one would even bother about. Popcorn. Yes popcorn. Kagami had bought Popcorn that aomine gave him after they had a one-on-one match. Kagami was bubbling with Joy as he ate the sweet treat and at the same time talking on the sofa at Akashi's home. The popcorn crumbs had undoubtedly dropped to the carpet that Akashi had just bought and Akashi, of course, was furious had demanded Kagami to pick the crumbs up. Then after they exchanged a few lines here and there, they eventually got into a heated argument.

Akashi was never angry about the popcorn crumbs. He was simply jealous that Kagami kept talking about Aomine the whole time even saying that Aomine was the best. Akashi knew that Kagami didn't give a second thought of what he said but still he felt jealousy crept into him and he insulted Kagami. He sighed as he realized that he shouldn't have done that but his pride kept him from apologizing to Kagami.

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed across the sky, clearly showing signs that it was going to storm. "I'm going back now!" Akashi heard Kagami yell from the hall way. His isn't going to go out when a storm is clearly approaching is he? Akashi jumped out of the bed without a second thought and shouted " Kagami, you can stay over! A storm is approaching," Kagami , smirked and said "Sure, why not?"

"You can sleep on the couch now if you want or do you want to take a bath since you're all stinky from the match with Aomine," Akashi said with a slight hint of irritation in his voice mentioning _his_ name . "I'll take a bath first, Wanna join me?" Kagami said with a smirk. It seems that he has forgotten about our argument Akashi thought. He knew that if he had joined Kagami in the bath it would definitely lead to them having sex in the bathroom. A blush tinted his cheeks as he remembered the previous incident. Akashi refused Kagami without a second thought and made his way to the master bedroom hoping to have a peaceful night's rest.

**Luna: That's all for chapter 1 ! Please review and tell me how I can improve .**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mhm," Akashi muttered softly under his breath. He slowly stirred and blinked his eyes drowsily. His realized that his hands were entwined around someone's body and he was resting against someone chest. Mm, it felt so warm and secure. He unconsciously snuggled closer to the person chest. The red-head inhaled the scent of the person's body soap. It smelt so _sexy, _the smell of lime mixed with lemongrass smelt so nice. The mighty emperor took in another deep breath of the intoxicating scent and relaxed against the chest. How long has it been since I felt so relaxed? Akashi thought to himself. His eyelids felt heavy again and almost fell asleep in his beloved's arms to dreamland. Wait- Who was he snuggling up against?!

Heterochromatic eyes shot wide open in shock. Taiga? I thought I told him to sleep on the couch? Akashi questioned himself. Even though he would never admit it he wanted to do this with Kagami but he was too prideful to even agree to the idea when Kagami suggested it. "Akashi? What's wrong?" Kagami asked. Akashi's body immediately tensed up when he realised that Kagami had awoken. Kagami frowned his eyebrows when he realised that Akashi had tensed up against him. "Nothing, you just surprised me," Akashi explained. Kagami let out a sigh of relief in his mind. So he doesn't dislike me touching him Kagami thought.

Kagami tightened his gentle embrace around Akashi and pulled the smaller boy closer. Akashi blushed like a school girl that was in love and made weak protests but Kagami just ignored him and planted a kiss to his forehead. That shut Akashi up instantly and the petite boy shyly tightened his hold on kagami as well. Slowly but surely the heap of red-heads was lulled into dreamland. The only sound in the room was that of slow, soft and even breathing. _Taiga…. _Akashi muttered softly.

Kagami awoke to the sound of sizzling. He groaned and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the blurry image he was seeing. He saw that he was empty in the king-sized bed, he couldn't help to feel a little disappointed that Akashi was not still on the same bed with him. He scanned the room and saw that on Akashi's chair there was a fresh t-shirt and pants with a note saying 'Help yourself'. The basketball ace pushed the comforter off himself and neatly made the bed before standing up and walking towards the chair. The red-hair basketball player slipped on the perfectly ironed t-shirt and pants before tidying himself up in front of the mirror then walking out.

Kagami dragged his foot on the ground as he made his way to the kitchen. The tiger still feeling sleepy and grouchy. His mood however was lifted when he saw Akashi making breakfast for both of them. He crept up behind the emperor and before the emperor knew what was going on, Kagami had already slung his arms around Akashi's waist like how a sloth would clung onto a tree trunk.

"You'll make a perfect housewife," Kagami whispered against Akashi's ear and gently nipping on the earlobe. Akashi's face became that of a tomato in a split second. Seeing Akashi's reaction , Kagami couldn't help when a smirk was formed on his face and a soft chuckle slipped past his lips. When Akashi heard that he was determined to not let Kagami have his way easily. Kagami was surprised to see that a smile was slowly tugging on Akashi's face and before his thoughts could stray any further, Akashi replied smoothly " Kagami do you know why most housewives live longer than their husbands?" Kagami simply shook his head, he didn't know why Akashi was asking such a question. " Because that's where all the knives are kept," Akashi finished . " I know you won't hurt me," Kagami laughed before he said against Akashi's ear, making him shiver.

Before Akashi had the chance to retort, Kagami had already slipped his hands up Akashi's shirt. His hands roamed Akashi's chest feeling Akashi's muscles. " Tai-Ahng" Akashi attempted to stop Kagami but his sentence was broken off mid-way when Kagami tweaked his nipple and Akashi couldn't help but let a moan slip past his lips. While continuing to abusing Akashi nub with his left hand, his right hand slipped down and groped his ass.

Akashi smashed his lips against Kagami's making Kagami gasp in surprise. Usually it was always him who took the initiative to do anything but this time Akashi was the one who started it… The simple action made a bulge in Kagami's pants. Kagami returned the favour and soon both red heads were fighting for dominance. Kagami slipped his tongue into Akashi's mouth tasting Akashi's unique flavour. Akashi nipped gently on Kagami's tongue not enough to hurt but enough to pleasure. The red head let out a moan and Akashi felt his already accelerating heartbeat speed up even more." Taiga...Bed . Now," Akashi whined.

Kagami was happy to oblige Akashi's demands. He pulled Akashi into the bed room and stripped both of them in the process. They stumbled onto the bed and Kagami quickly pulled open the drawer and pulled the lube out. He poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and slipped a finger into Akashi's twitching entrance. " Tai-ah no..." Akashi groaned at the sudden intrusion. Kagami wriggled his finger in Akashi's tight hole trying to loosen it a little more before slipping another finger in. Akashi let out a grunt as a result. " How can you be so tight?" Kagami murmured to Akashi while scissoring his finger.

"Woah easy there tigress," Kagami let out a smirk as Akashi was fed up with Kagami's teasing and decided to take things into his own hands by flipping Kagami onto his back. Akashi slowly positioned his entrance towards Kagami's huge cock and plunged down in one swift motion. Both parties groaned at the action. Akashi let himself adjust to Kagami's huge length before starting with a slow pace then speeding up. Soon both red heads reached their climax and both let out a grunt as they did.

Akashi fell asleep from exhaustion while Kagami was still awake. Kagami pulled out of Akashi and Akashi mumbled something incoherent. ' I guess we better take a shower eh?' Kagami thought to himself . He pulled the shorter up and carried him bridal style to the bathroom to take a shower before laying Akashi on the bed after he had changed the sheets then joining Akashi on the bed. Both red heads sleep peacefully through the night.

Luna: Eh~ so sorry I said i would update soon but it's only ready now :3 tee hee. BTW it's not over yet. ( hint: Akashi will get jealous in the later chapters )


End file.
